Worlds Collide: Alpha B
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: Leah Clearwater has had a rough life and has been desperate to get out of it. Finally obliging, Sam gives her a month off of duty and away from him, but on one condition. Leah must watch over the new girl werewolf, the real kind with the full moons -cont-
1. Preface

**-Real Title: Worlds Collide: Alpha Bitch**

**Leah couldn't be more furious, but she takes the opportunity anyways. Enter Naomi, the only female werewolf in existance, aside from her packs cousin race, the La Push wolves. She too has had a rough life and, in trying to escape, finds herself tied to the La Push wolves by a bond, a bond that seems even stronger than imprinting itself.**

* * *

-**Leah POV-**

I never knew that love could exist outside of a deeply involved couple; that two people who were so close yet shared no romantic bond or relationship could actually love one another. I never knew that such a person could bring tears to my eyes, but not in sadness, but happiness. That that particular person could reawaken my slumbering heart and bring me out of my slump, the slump I'd been in for nearly a year now.

I never knew I had emotions... real emotions that weren't brought on by the memory of a heartbreaker or the so called sister I used to have, the traitor that took my only love away.

I never knew...but now I did, and I was ten minutes too late. I wouldn't be able to run fast enough to alert any of the pack of the coming danger, the threat to our pack and, more importantly, my healer, and I was far too injured to actually phase.

I wouldn't be able to save _her._

For some reason, I couldn't stop crying, even though I was so used to holding it in. What made it worse is t hat I couldn't let it out... I couldn't scream or talk at all. The only thing I could do was run and cry... never capable of doing anything.

Beneath the trees, my heart shattered for the second time in my life.

* * *

-**Naomi POV-**

With a grim smile on my face, I watched my killers approach, their dark eyes on me, watching the blood of the girl they had strived after drip slowly into the dirt. the looked like the regretted it, but they were also satisfied. The traitor had been taken care of.

Quite honestly, though I should have been terrified, I couldn't bring myself to even utter a small cry. I'd finally found my way out, my means of escape. Though the darkness of death was frightening, it was release... it meant freedom.

The only thing I would miss was the only friend I'd had who wasn't out to use me.

Leah Clearwater...

* * *

**AN: For those of you thinking that this might be some sort of Yuri-Lesbian fic, it's not. It's friendship and a little bit of romance, but not between Leah and Naomi. **

**Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 1: The Exchange

**AN: What can I say....I'm getting distracted. Besides, this has been in my head for a good week or so now...It's speaking to me!!!**

**

* * *

**

**-Leah POV-**

"No!"

My voice carried throughout Emily's house, causing the boys to wince and cover their ears. A few of them snickered and muttered something about 'the harpy's cry.' I'd deal with that later.

"What? It's time off isn't it?" Sam asked, leaning forward in curiousity, his chocolate eyes boring into my own. My heart gave a slight flutter, then dulled, sending pain through me. Though Sam didn't intend it, he was putting me in even more pain, taunting me with his now untouchable looks.

"Yeah," I began, shaking off the pain, "But babysitting duty? Are you serious?"

"It's not really babysitting, sis." Seth pointed out after swallowing a rather large bite of eggs. "You're more like a bodyguard for some type of royal or something."

"Hey Seth, shut it." I growled, turning back to Sam, who was now smirking.

"He's right though." he told me, chuckling. "She's very important over in England. The Alpha's daughter..."

"Soooo.... if Rachel or Rebecca were to phase, they would be too. We don't bow to them, now do we?" I pointed out, jabbing my fork in his direction.

"Well...one of us does." Quil muttered, casting a glance at Paul. He seemed to be far too busy with stuffing his face to notice that we had, once again, made a joke on his whipped status.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the rest of us, his eyes locked on mine.

"That aside, it's either that or staying phased with the rest of these idiots." He gestured to everyone else. "Take your pick."

I glared at him, furious, but then took a breath, calming myself. Emily and Sam may put up with me and my bitchy moods, but the way saw it, destroying their kitchen because I phased into a horse sized wolf would probably stop that.

"Fine." I finally muttered. "I'll do it."

Collin snorted a bit from the other side of the room, a smirk on his face. I could see that he was starting to come up with some sort of taunt. For some reason, after He found that we weren't the only type of wolf out there, he'd been deadset against them. None of us knew why, since we hadn't met them.

"By the way Collin..." Sam began, interrupting him. "The Exchange goes both ways."

Collin paled and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" He growled.

"You're going too." Sam smirked. "Learn some respect."

* * *

**-Naomi POV-**

I had to admit, I was feeling pretty nervous as I made my way to my fathers sitting room. He rarely called me there during the day and never did when we had guests. So why now, of all times, would he call me when we both knew that there was a huge meeting with all of the packs. It was the biggest meeting of the year.

_God....please tell me that he hasn't promised me to one of those mindless pack leaders._ I thought to myself as I let myself into the sitting room. He, along with my three brothers, was waiting there, his dark eyes looking at me approvingly. I was abruptly glad that I'd chosen to dress up for this instead of using my usual clothes.

"Naomi." He adressed me with a brisk nod of his head. My other brothers nodded as well, except for my twin, Nicolas, who waved emphatically. I started to wave back, but stopped as my father smacked his hand down and looked at him, the unspoken threats within his eyes. Out of all of us, Nicolas was the one who was punished the most. He was the youngest son my father never wanted and would have gotten rid of, if it weren't for the fact that he'd been hiding in my shadow. I had no doubts that he would have gotten rid of us both if he hadn't needed me so badly.

_The first female werewolf_... I thought to myself, quoting the title I was often adressed with. _If only I could have been born better equiped._

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought that went through my head, which drew my fathers death glare toward me. Nicolas looked at me gratefully, even though I hadn't intended to take the heat.

"What's so funny, _Naomi._" He spat my name out as if it were some sort of curse.

_A curse until I can breed with one of the other leaders and tie our packs with theirs, right? _

I barely held my composure as I shook my head.

"Just a joke." I told him, bowing my head. "I heard it earlier and just thought of it."

"Well, keep your head out of the clouds." He cleared his throat and his gaze softened to only falcon fury. This was a good sign.

"Now, I have some important news to discuss with you, Naomi."

I gulped, wondering if this was the news that I had been dreading. Had my father finally found a 'suitable' mate for me? Would I be shipped off to him like a mail-order bride.

"We recently recieved a letter from La Push, Washington. It turns out that there is another type of wolf out there, no doubt a mutated descendent from one of our tribes. At first I thought that they would pose as a threat to us and made several offers of a peace treaty. However, they have no mind of attacking us and offered, as a means of a movement of peace, to send one of their wolves over in exchange for one of ours." He looked at me. "Which is where you, daughter of peace, comes in."

_Daughter of peace. Lovely, another title to add to my ever growing repetoire._

"You will go to La Push, as part of the exchange."


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving the Citadel

**AN: Updating again...it got stuck in my head....**

* * *

-Naomi-

After my father finished chatting with me, he sent me off to back and then sleep, informing me that my flight would be the next day. As I left, I cast a look at Nicolas, who was now as white as a sheet. When I was around, father couldn't do anything to him because he respected me somewhat and generally didn't argue with my wishes. Now that I was leaving though, there would be no chance for me to protect him. Hell, the only reason Nicolas was even alive was because I stuck around to protect him. If I left...

_Nicolas..._

I gulped a bit as a chill ran down my spine, causing me to pull my coat closer. With a deep breath, I sealed my thoughts in the non-existent box in the deepest corner of my mind and began to pack. I just had to stop thinking about it, for I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

The next day I was woken before dawn and rushed out to a limo. The woman in charge of transporting hardly gave me the time to say goodbye to my siblings and nearly made me skip saying goodbye to Nicolas. I quickly put her in her place with a simple 'you wouldn't want my father to find out' and then walked into Nicolas's room. He was wide awake, gazing at a picture of the two of us when we were younger. Our arms were wrapped around each others shoulders and we were grinning as if nothing was wrong. Truth be told, there _wasn't_anything wrong then. Father had much more to worry about with our elder brothers, who were in the process of learning how to turn. We didn't even know what the werewolves were...

But all of that had changed on our thirteenth birthday. Father began to disrespect Nicolas more prominently while simultaneously favoring me. Neither Nicolas nor I knew of the things he saw in us; the potential, or lack thereof. He knew that I would be the first to turn, the most powerful. On top of that, I was female, the first in existance. He knew I would be the one that could unite one of our enemies. He didn't even care when he found that Nicolas's growth was delayed. He was the unwanted child.

I couldn't stop thinking about that, even after I said my tearful goodbyes. I had a sickening feeling that this would be the last time that I would see my twin, my brother, my best friend.

The woman remained at my side until it was time for me to go through security, though I knew that she probably had people watching me everywhere. It was a matter of werewolf security after all.

The moment I got on the plane, I knew I was out of the sight of my protectors. Instantly, I pulled my knees to my chest and let the pent up tears fall down my cheeks. Not even the annoying kids in front of me or the guy beside me wearing dark clothes could bring me out of my stupor.

That is, until he wrapped his arms around me and told me to stop crying. I nearly lost it then, not in tears or sobbing though, but in anger. I'd never let a stranger touch me before and I certainly wouldn't start now. But there was something about it that made me accept it. It wasn't in some kind of perverted gesture, but in a gesture of kindness... almost sibling like.

"Why are you crying Naomi?"

I looked at the figure and saw how small he was, how vulnerable it looked. He was shaking a little as well, obviously in fear.

"Nicolas?" I whispered in surprise.

* * *

-**Leah POV-**

I made my way to my house slowly, thinking about how the hell I got tangled up in this sort of mess. True, I'd been begging to get a 'vacation' for a nearly a month now, ever since the packs reunited and I had said that I'd do anything for it, but I didn't necessarily mean babysitting some wolf girl. Worse than that, she was at royal status and that everyone was after her blood.

Shaking my head, I shoved my anger and hesitation out of my thoughts. I had to try thinking positive and staying calm. Off duty or no, I still could phase and have to be involved with all of the boys.

Man, I hated being back in action. I'd much rather be in Jake's small little group. At least then my head was remotely quiet. Even Quil and Embry tried to keep their thoughts out of my own. It was probably for their own good.

But after the fight it was decided that the packs were going to be brought back together; unified yet again. Meaning one thing.... I would have to deal with Sam's thoughts yet again.

That was two months ago...

But at least I had a break now and I was willing to take it....

Even if I had to baby sit.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the rushed flow at Leah's point of view...I'm being kicked off of the computer..**


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping his clutches

* * *

-**Naomi POV-**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Nicolas, nearly leaping out of my seat. "How did you-"

"Shh..." Nicolas smiled crookedly. "I snuck out and bought a ticket.... Duh... Besides, I didn't want to turn into a wolf there anyways. Then there would be more pressure on me." He told told me quietly.

"Yeah I know what you-" I broke off as Nicolas surprised me yet again. "What do you mean, 'turn into a wolf?'"

"I found out last night.... I felt it.... the moon was calling to me. Isn't that what happened to you? The moon called to you and suddenly you felt like an animal?"

"Yeah.... That really happened to you too?"

Nicolas nodded a bit as he belted his small form in. I couldn't help but laugh, and in that moment I felt my stress dissapate, leaving me feel as if it had never been there in the first place. That was the effect my brother seemed to have on me.

Soon we lapsed into silence, mostly from the exhaustion that was setting in due to our seperate sleepless nights. By the time the flight had reached cruising Nicolas had passed out, leaning heavily against me.

This was the way it had always been, I realized. Nicolas would lean on me and depend on me for protection and I in turn would turn to him to escape from my stressful life. It was give and take between us, which was probably the reason why we hadn't fought with each other.

But then again, things would probably change in three weeks; the next full moon. When that time came, Nicolas would turn and would no longer need my protection and I would lose the only person I could turn to when things got a little too stressful for me.

I didn't know how to feel about that.

_Maybe nothing will change. _I thought to myself. Sure, Nicolas would be a wolf, but that didn't mean he would be strong. Nicolas would always be the smaller and weaker one, like it or not. He probably would still be the same little brother that I knew and loved.

But if he wasn't...then how would I survive? I would never admit it to Nicolas or anyone else, but I couldn't survive without him. Though Father never tried anything with me physically, his words cut in just as bad as his claws did to Nicolas. Of course, no one knew of our tumultuous family and just how bad things had gotten and none of our siblings knew what the other was going through. Nicolas and I were the only exceptions, and even then, I was often tight lipped. I had to be strong for his sake.

But little did Nicolas know that every night that he was crying to me, I was crying to him, but keeping it on the inside.

Nicolas yawned and nuzzled closer, looking similar to a toddler for a moment. It was hard to believe that we were the same age; the differences between us were immense. I was a lot taller and more built than him, while he was scrawny. He hardly had any appetite, while I could hardly go three hours without some sort of nourishment.

My stomach growled the, reminding me that I skipped breakfast that morning. Sitting up a little, I scanned the aisles, looking for a stewardess. Unfortunately, they seemed to have go AWOL, leaving me and my bottomless pit of a stomach alone to suffer and argue.

_Why didn't I have the sense to pack a breakfast bar or something_? I moaned mentally, slumping down.

That was another difference between Nick and I. He used his head a lot more that I did, using any second he had to read or analyze bits of information while I sat around and beat on a punching bag, trying to improve my physical form.

I sat like that for awhile, pondering the differences and similarites between Nicolas and I until one of the stewardess' came around, collecting orders for food. I quickly ordered their biggest and most expensive meals, deciding that if I really wanted to tick off Father, I'd spend the money that he'd given me. I could also feel the credit card starting to burn a hole in my pocket, but decided to wait to use it. After all, I wasn't in the clear yet.

As soon as my food came, I dug in, devouring it all within minutes. As soon as I finished, I felt my drowsiness overcome me and drag me off into my dreams.

* * *

**AN: Another rush, sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4: Leah Vs Naomi: Round 1!

**AN: 24 hours after I started my rounds, I'm all done.....^^ Thanks to Midnights-Pain for editing. She rules... and gave the best line ever. **

* * *

Leah POV:

I paced nervously across the floors of Sea-Tac International airport, waiting for my charge to show up. From the picture that Sam showed me, the Naomi girl was going to be really tall with soul-piercing green eyes (as I deduced), that were going to freak me out each time I looked into them, and dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was also going to be tall, nearly my height, and very slim.

Of course, appearance wouldn't matter if she never showed up. It seemed that her plane was taking longer to do everything; a longer flight, longer time to taxi, and a horribly long time to unload. The first passengers were just trickling through now, and while Leah hoped that Naomi would have been one of the quicker ones, she, of course, wasn't.

When she finally did show up, she was being half-led, half-dragged through the gates and into the baggage claim area. Her head rested on some kids head and her eyes were half closed. The boy glanced at her and then forward at me, freezing in mid-step. The girl however, continued walking and ended up falling to the ground.

"Nick?" She called to him, pushing herself up and then looking at the boy. He however, was only gazing at me, which, combined with how late they were and how idiotic the Naomi girl seemed, thoroughly pissed me off.

"Hurry up, girl." I snapped, storming over to her and jerking her to her feet. The boy flinched out of his daze and growled at me, gripping my wrist in an all too human attempt at hurting me.

"Don't touch her." He snarled, causing me to laugh and jerk my wrist away from him.

"Don't touch me." I growled back. "Come on Naomi, we have a long drive. Say your goodbyes."

Naomi blinked, her eyes going from bleary and sleep coated to angry in a matter of seconds. Before I knew what was happening, she stepped closer to the boy who looked eerily similar to her.

"I'm not leaving him, ma'am."

I blinked a little and turned to Naomi, the speaker, tearing my gaze away from the boy, not aware that I had been holding my gaze on him. . She glared back at me slightly, her hand reaching out to the boys arm.

"Why not?" I growled out, letting the anger lash at her and hoping to some extent that daggers were shooting out of my eyes.

"Because. He's my brother… and if I leave him somewhere they'll kill him." Naomi told me, her grip tightening.

"I wasn't aware of a brother being involved in this exchange." I stated

"He wasn't," She stated coolly, tilting her chin up. "He came of his own accord. I understand that you are the guardian sent by our cousins in La Push. Because of the way you l0ok, I can assume that you are put out by this and therefore,I do not expect you to take Nick into your care as well. However, I do wish to ask if you can reconsider that."

"Why?" I asked her softly, taken aback by her diplomatic defense.

Naomi looked at me almost looking surprised at me backing down. She seemed to be chewing on my words as she gazed at me, her hand slowly to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"Because I cannot allow any harm to come to him. He's my best friend… you know…"

I let out a snort of a laugh, and, with an uncharacteristic smile, turned away from them.

"Come on then."

Naomi let out a breath of surprise, before scrambling to catch up with me.

"Ma'am-" before she could finish her sentence I interrupted her.

"It's Leah… Leah Clearwater."

Naomi gave a quick nod and matched my pace. Her brother lagged behind slightly but didn't complain. Strangely enough, I noticed that his eyes were locked on me, but not in any disgusting way, just in curiosity.

"Okay then, Miss Clearwater-"

"Please. Drop the formalities." I told her, interrupting her again. "I won't be able to survive if you keep calling me miss all day. It's Leah, Just Leah."

"Leah then… why are you backing down?"

I hesitated for a moment before shrugging a little.

"I'm not a heartless bitch. Plus I have my own brother that I would do the same for." I stated and then stopped walking.

"Go get your bags." I told them.

The two hesitated before Naomi said she would get both of their things and then ran off. The boy just blinked and then looked over at me, looking embarrassed.

"I-I'm Nicolas Sommers. But everyone just calls me Nick…" He told me. I gave him a brisk nod and tapped my foot to keep myself entertained. After awhile I took a glance at my watch and then frowned in distaste. It was late; I'd have to drive back in the night while the other two would most likely sleep through it all.

Naomi however, proved me wrong when we reached the car awhile later.

"Would you like me to drive Leah? I have my license and you happen to look very tired at this moment."

I blinked and then nodded a little, stepping in on the passenger side after allowing Nick to get in. Once he was I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drift off into sleep.

**Naomi POV**

"What do you think so far Nick?" I asked softly when I was certain Leah was asleep. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep, something that reminded me of myself. It made me wonder how much the werewolves and the La Push wolves had common.

It took awhile for Nick to answer. which was perfectly fine for me; seeing as how I was absorbed in my own thoughts, but when he did he surprised me.

"I like her, Naomi." He stated as he pointed to Leah.

"Er… why? She's kind of "bitchy" wouldn't you say?" I asked him, glancing at him in the mirror for a second before looking forward again.

"Yeah…but still." he shrugged a little. "It's hard to explain. Forget about it."

I blinked for a moment before lapsing into silence, hiding the hurt in my eyes. It turned out that the change and separation was beginning already, before his true change had even begun.


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

**~Leah POV~ **

By the time I woke up, Naomi was just getting into Port Angeles, her dark eyes scanning the buildings around us. She seemed remotely surprised at the quietness of the town, as if she had never seen a small town.

Clearing my throat, I pulled my chair up to a straight position and looked over at her, batting the annoying fringe of dark hair falling in my eyes. Naomi glanced over at me and gave me a brief but formal nod before looking back at the road.

"Is it always this slow around here?" She asked me casually.

"Typically, yes. Wait till you get to La Push. That will _really _throw you off." I stated, propping my legs up on the dash. From the back of the car, the Nick kid snored, his puffy hair growing more wild by each jerk of his head.

"It probably will..." Naomi stated slowly, looking thoughtful.

"What part of England were you from?" I asked, wanting to change the subject, or at least wanting to know why she though Port Angeles was so slow.

"London, of course. We were a high class family, so it only made sense to be in the big city."

"You separated by families?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just to say who was better..." she muttered bitterly. "Or if they opposed our family, they wanted that to be known. It was better for Father anyways, if he had the name of the opposition, he could send his guard to eradicate them."

"And I thought our pack drama was bad." I stated, sniffing distastefully. "Your family sounds like the Volturi."

Naomi snickered, her eyes narrowing.

"The Volturi. I take it you're not on good terms with them either?" She asked.

"Not at all. 'Course we typically hate all bloodsuckers. Except the _Cullen's._" I sneered. "We all revere them because they don't do anything wrong. Nope, not at all."

Naomi frowned a little and glanced at me for a second before looking back at the road, growing quiet. Behind us, Nick snored loudly and then jerked, his eyes opening. He lifted his head and looked around quickly before leaning his head back again and falling back asleep. Naomi, who was looking in the mirror, sighed and tightened her grip on the wheel. Her arms were trembling violently and her head was now tilted so that her hair was in her eyes. I observed for a second, wondering if I should tell her to pull off the road before she destroyed the wheel of the car, or everything else.

Just as I opened my mouth to suggest it, she let out a short breath and her grip loosened.

"You should count your blessings, Leah." She stated. "Your bitterness with the Cullen's... it seems all too trivial. I don't believe they would do anything wrong at all."

"You know about them?"

"Our family studies every piece of vampire lore, to better prepare ourselves against them. They are, after all, our enemies. If we study their tendencies and habits, we'll be better prepared for when they attack."

"When... You know it's coming?"

"Like I said, _enemies._" She pushed her foot down further on the gas, edging the speed up to the near eighties.

"Careful. This isn't a sports car." I stated distastefully. "And I don't have the funds to repair it if you slam us into a tree."

"Wouldn't your primary concern be your health?"

"I'm certain I could survive it."

She smirked a little

"We all could."

* * *

**~Naomi POV~**

I was remotely surprised at not only how right Leah was about the pace of La Push, but how peaceful it seemed. The roads were dirt, something I barely saw back home, unless we were vacationing in the countryside. Most of the people ambled along slowly, those that I could assume were locals. In the distance I could see a few tourists, easily distinguished by their camera's and paler complexion.

_Like you_. I pointed out, smirking a little.

"Right here." Leah told me, pointing to a violet house with two stories. Each window had a thing of flowers on it, and the house itself was painted a light violet color. Behind it, the forest stood ominously, the many trees preventing me from seeing far. It only figured that the wolves lived here. It was the all too perfect location.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the key. Behind me, Nick jerked immediately awake and looked around.

"It's so... green." he stated, as if he had been paying attention. I only rolled my eyes and opened the door to the car. Leah was chuckling lightly and looking back at Nick with an amused expression. Hopefully, Nick wouldn't be too much of a burden on her. I could tell she was already put out with me, even though she was being remotely civil now. Maybe it was just her outright personality, and with time we could-

"Carry your own stuff in, Naomi." She called, scratching her head. I rolled my eyes, dropping any hope that she might be tender under neath the hard shell. Following her demands, I grabbed all of our bags and lugged them in. Inside I could hear rapid footsteps.

"Hey, Leah, you're back! Did you already kill the new girl?" A male voice asked. He sounded like he was in the awkward transition between boy to man, at least in his vocal regions. I glanced toward Nick slightly, knowing that he had already gone through that change.

"Haha, Seth. Why don't you be a good pup and get her stuff."

I rolled my eyes as the boy laughed.

"Not happening. That's you job, Lee."

With a deep breath, I pushed myself up the stairs leading to the door and then toed it open with my foot. Leah was standing at the far end of the room, next to an open door that led to their kitchen. Seth was nowhere in sight.

"Too late, already done." I stated, smirking. "Where do you want me to put them?"

Leah chuckled and pointed down the hall as a gasp came from behind her. I leaned to the side and found a boy of maybe fifteen staring in at me, a carton of orange juice in his hand. His hair was spiked up, and he seemed far too tall for his age. He didn't seem to have grown into his body yet.

"I-Is that her?" Seth asked, turning away and slamming the orange juice down on the counter.

Leah didn't answer aside from a quick hiss. She whirled on Seth, fist raised, then turned back to me. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. I twisted and threw all the bags into Nick's arms and crouched a little. I could tell, without thinking, that Leah was on the verge of attacking me and I had to be ready for it.

The attack didn't come though. She twisted around again and ran out the back, launching off the deck.

"Leah?!" He called after her, his voice cracking up an octave, followed by a swear and him running after her.

* * *

**AN: Why does my writing always come out bad at the end... at least in fics... sorry about the long delay..**


End file.
